superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
South Park (1978) Credits
Original Opening Logos * Walt Disney Productions Opening Credits * A Buena Vista Release * Walt Disney Productions Presents * A Hanna-Barbera And Ha! Tv Comedy Network Production * Produced In Association With Silver Screen Partners I And MTM Enterprises Production * "South Park" by: Matt Stone And Trey Parker With the Voice Talents of: * Don Adams - Gadget (voice) * Cree Summer Francks - Penny (voice) * Frank Welker - Brain/M.A.D. Cat (voice) * Don Francks - Shang Thung/M.A.D Agent (voice) * Dan Hennessey - Chief Quimby/M.A.D Agent (voice) * Zack Keller - Shtick (voice) * Ed Skudder - David (voice) * Trey Parker - Stan Marsh/Eric Cartman/Justin Pin (voice) * Matt Stone - Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick (voice) * Greg Duffell - M.A.D Agent (voice) * Tim Curry - Ben Raven (voice) * Robert Rodriguez - Keven (voice) * Shea Logsdon - Sneiva (voice) * Arnold Schwarzenegger - Mr. Optimus (voice) * Tom Kane - Dr. Claw/Ultron (voice) * Alan Young - Professor Moshimo (voice) * Carey Burton - Count Dooku (voice) * Eric Bauza - Shao Kahn (voice) * Mel Blanc - Dr. Kamikazi (voice) * Frank Oz - Constantine (voice) * David Prowse - Darth Vader (voice) * Mike Judge - Kenny McCormick (unmuffled) (voice) * Art Directors: John B. Mansbridge, Jack Senter, Don Griffith * Titles: Random House * Narrated by: John Huston * Musical Score Composed and Conducted by: Artie Butler and Johnny Mandel * Music and Lyrics by: Sammy Fain, Carol Connors, Ayn Robbins * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Associate Producer: Tom Leetch * Animation Screenplay by: John Musker & Ron Clements * Produced by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Burny Mattinson, Robert Rodriguez * Co Producers: Matt Stone, Trey Parker, Zack Keller, Ed Skudder * Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Ron Miller * Directed by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Burny Mattinson, Robert Rodriguez, John Lounsbery, Bill Justice, Art Stevens Ending Credits * Story: Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees, Larry Clemmons, John Musker, Ron Clements, Ken Anderson, Frank Thomas, Matt Stone, Trey Parker, Zack Keller, Ed Skudder, Vance Gerry, David Michener, Wolfgang Reitherman, Burny Mattinson, Robert Rodriguez, John Lounsbery, Bill Justice, Art Stevens, Ted Berman, Fred Lucky, Burny Mattinson, Dick Sebast, John McKimson, T. Hee, William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Ron Miller * Directing Animators: Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees, Ollie Johnston, Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Don Bluth * Animation Directors: Lester Kline, John Lounsbery, Eric Larson, Laverne Harding * Character Animation: Ed Aardal, Hal Ambro, Frank Andrina, Ed Barge, Oliver E. Callahan, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Steve Clark, Chuck Downs, Joan Drake, Marcia Fertig, Hugh Fraser, Mark Glamack, Terry Harrison, Fred Helmick, Harry Holt, Sam Jaimes, Volus Jones, Ernesto Lopez, Don Lusk, Ken Muse, Margaret Nichols, Ken O'Brien, Don Patterson, Tom Ray, Morey Reden, Arnulfo Rivera, Dave Tendlar, Carlo Vinci, John Walker, Xenia, Rudy Zamora, Will Finn, Kevin Lima, Steve Moore, Bruce Smith, Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Tanya Wilson, Kirk Wise, John Pomeroy, Cliff Nordberg, Andy Gaskill, Gary Goldman, Art Stevens, Dale Baer, Chuck Harvey, Ron Clements, Bob McCrea, Bill Hajee, Glen Keane, Virgil Ross, Mark Kausler, Dave Brain, Besty Baytos, Dick Sebast, Al Coe, Ken Southworth, Don Patterson, Bill Justice, Bob Carlson, Heidi Guedel * Effects Animation: Jack Buckley, Ted Kierscey, Dorse A. Lanpher, James L. George, Dick Lucas, Paul Fitzpatrick * Coordinating Animators: Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Walt Stanchfield, Bill Berg * Character Designs: Kevin Lima, Chris Buck, Andy Gaskill, Mike Giaimo, Ed Gombert, Dan Haskett, Skip Jones, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Rob Minkoff, John Norton, Matt O'Callaghan, Bob Scott, Toby Shelton, Tad Stones, Frans Vischer Computer Animators * Pixar: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Ace * Troublemaker: Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan Stop Motion Special Visual Effects Produced at: Industral Light & Magic · a division of Lucasfilm Ltd. Marin County, California * Puppet Animators: Bob Clampett, Tim Burton, Alyson Hamilton, James Baxter, Jacques Muller, Joe Haidar * Puppet Assistants: George Pal, Brad Bird, Lee Unkrich, Gary Raydstom, Alan Simpson, Caron Creed, Alain Costa, Raul Garcia, Brigitte Hartley, Greg Manwaring, Colin White, Marc Gordon-Bates, Brent Odell, Mike Swindall, Chuck Gammage, Peter Western, Gary Mudd, Dave Spafford * FX Animator: Gordon Baker * Armature: Tom St. Amand, Carol Ashen, Amanda Xanthe Barnes, Maggie Beamer * Mold Makers: John A. Reed III, Danny Brittain, Sally Burden, Lisa Corcoran, Claire Dame, Claire Dorey, Bill Evans * Character Fabrication: Bonita De Carlo, John W. Fitzgerald, Belinda Hale, Tommy Galligan, Linsay Gluck, Paul Mark Gooding * Set Construction: Lee Bo Henry, Mary Ann Green, Paddy Hefferman, Brian Holmes, Julie Samantha Howell * Model Shop: Mitch Romanauski James A. Innes, Bernie LeRoy, Jamie Lynch, Sarah Malthouse * Modelmakers: Ira Keeler, Jeff Olson, Paul Kraus, Rick Anderson, Tony Hudson * Model Painting, ILM: Paul Swendsen * Puppet Construction: Paula Luchesi, Sheila Duignan, John Reed * Key Assistant Animators: Barbara Krueger, Leonard Johnson, Jesus Rodriguez, Beverly Adams, Mitchell Walker, Bill Mims, Ilona Kaba, Lucinda Sanderson, Doris Plough, Bruce Simpson, Sandy Henkin, Ruth Elliot, Dick Williams, Phil Cummings, Mary Robertson, Stan Green, Dale Oliver, Chuck Williams, Harry Hester, Walt Stanchfield, Dave Suding, Leroy Cross * Assistant Animators: Lloyd Rees, Mac Torres, Jonathan Lyons, Bronwen Barry, Don Judge, Vicky Banks, Sue Houghton, Jeff LaFlamme, Melissa Freeman, Bill Knoll, Darrell McNeil, Randy Cartwright, Ed Gombert, Tad Stones, Tom Ferriter, Richard Williams Studios * Assistant Directors: Jeff Patch, Richard Rich, Mark Hester, Terry Noss, Timothy O'Donnell, Randy Paton * Additional Story Contributions: Tony Marino, Steve Hulett, Mel Shaw, Burny Mattinson, John Musker, Ron Clements, Doug Lefler * Animation Consultant: Eric Larson * Assistant Effects Animators: Gail Finkeldei, Tom Hush, Joe Lanzisero, Rolando Mercado, Steve Starr, John Tucker * Production Managers: Don Hahn, Doug Duckwall * Production Secretaries: Lorraine Davis, Charlene Rogers * Administrative Supervisor: Joanne Phillips * Administrative Office Staff: Phyllis Losie, Susan Vessiny * Production Coordinators: Joseph Morris, Dennis Edwards, Ronald Rocha * Blood Animators: Jay Sarbry, Frank Andrina, Oliver Callahan, Joan Drake, Bob Goe, Rick Leon, Don Patterson, Joanna Romersa, James T. Walker * Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow, Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt, Scott F. Johnston, Mary Jane Turner, Linda Bel, Thomas Cardone, Gregory Griffith * Layout Styling: Brian McEntee * Layout: Pete Alvarado, Homer Jonas, Jaime Diaz, Warren Marshall, Hak Ficq, Jim Mueller, Owen Fitzgerald, Lew Ott, Moe Gollub, Terry Slade, Jack Huber, Paul Sommers, Larry Huber, Dick Ung, Ziggy Jablecki, George Wheeler, Joe Hale, Guy Deel, Tom Lay, Sylvia Roemer, Don Griffith, Vance Gerry, Xavier Atencio, Saul Bass, Roger Allers, James Beihold, Scott Caple, Andy Gaskill, Ed Ghertner, Kirk Hanson, Tim Hauser, Larry Leker, Alex Mann, John Norton, Kevin Richardson, Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Steve Wahl, Tanya Wilson * Assistant Layout: David Dunnet, Karen Keller, Greg Martin, Kurt Anderson, Carol Holman Grosvenor, Frank Frezzo, Edward L. Ghertner * Blue Sketch Artists: Roxy Novotny-Steven, Cathy Zar, Alex Mann * Color Stylings: Al Dempster, A. Kendall O'Connor * Background Painting: Lorraine Andrina, Fernando Arce, Ron Diaz, Dennis Durrell, Bob Gentle, Ann Guenther, Paro Hozumi, Michael Humphries, Alison Julian, Richard Khim, Eric Semones, Jim Coleman, Ann Guenther, Daniela Bielecka, John Jensen, Alan Maley, Lisa Keene, Tia Kratter, Kathleen Swain, Donald Towns * Breakdown Artists: Sue Adnopoz, Anthony DeRosa, Barbara DeRosa, Denise Ford, Edward Goral, Tina Grusd, Christine Liffers, Elyse Pastel, Kaaren Spooner, Louis Tate, Peggy Tonkonogy, Jane Tucker, Maria Ramocki-Rosetti, Stephan Zupkas * Effects Breakdown Artists: Ed Coffey, Peter Gullerud, Christine Harding * Animation Camera Supervisor: Peter Anderson * Animation Camera: Jim Pickel, Ed Austin, John Aardal, Errol Aubry, Frank Tompkins, Brandy Whittington, James Catania, Paul Wainess, Kieran Mulgrew, Roy Harris, Jere Kepenek, Niel Viker, Steve Hale, Brian Holechek, Rick Taylor, Dan Bunn, Peter McEvoy, Rob Maine * Inbetween Artists: Kelly Asbury, Stephen Hickner, Michael Horowitz, Mona Hosbior, Eillen Lambert, Robert Minkoff, Alex Topete, Frans Vischer, Hank Tucker * Effects Inbetween Artists: Vicki Banks, Esther Barr, Dave Bossert, Gary Trousdale * Storyboard Artist: Peter Young * Airbrush: John Emerson * Conceptuals: Tim Burton, Michael A. Peraza, Jr. * Concept Design: Michael A. Peraza, Jr. * Digital Computer Camera: Aaron Caughran, Ron Jackson, Robert Jacobs, David J. Link, Steve Mills, Neil Owen Viker, Paul Wainess, Steve Wilzbach * Ink and Paint Manager: Becky Fallberg * Animation Check: Janet Bruce, Karen Paat, Lisa Poitevint, Jill Stirdvant, Mavis Shafer * Color Model Artists: Sylvia Roemer, Brigitte Strother, Debbie Jorgensberg, Ann Paeff * Cel Painters: Daryl Carstensen, Michelle Urbano * Xerox Check/Inking: Carmen Sanderson, Kris Brown, Chris Conklin, Laura Craig, Tatsuko Watanabe, Maria Fenyvesi, Darlene Kanagy, Robin Kane, Charlene D. Miller, Kitty Schoentag, Karan Lee-Storr, Gina Wootten * Effects Photo Transfer: Bernie Gagliano * Computer Generated Graphics: Image West, Ltd. * Key Xerox Processor: Charlene D. Miller * Key Xerox Checkers: Margaret Trindade, Darlene Kanagy, Cherie Miller, Tatsuko Deramirez, Maria Fenyvesi * Xerox Checkers: Daryl Carstensen, Kitty Schoentag, Eleanor Dahlen, Gina Wootten * Ink and paint: Carmen Sanderson, Miho Nagisa, Robyn Roberts, Gina Wootten, Phyllis Bird * Inking: Diana Dixon, Maria Fenyvesi, Eleanor Dahlen, Gina Wootten * Painting: Gretchen Albrecht, Ginni Mack, Penny Campsie, Karen Comella, Madlyn O'Neill, Paulino García DeMingo, Diana Dixon, Saskia Raevouri, Auril Thompson, Eadie Hofmann * Xerox Processing: Bill Brazner, Janet Rea * Xerox Checking: Diana Dixon, Charlene Miller * Final Checking: Wilma Baker, Hortensia Casagran, Wilma Baker, Robin Police * Paint Lab: Dodie Roberts, Betty Stark, Ray Owens * Paint Check: Saskia Raevouri * Head of Scene Planning: Ruth Tompson * Scene Planning: Dave Thomson, Don Bourland, Brian LeGrady, Bob Mills, Rick Sullivan, Glenn Higa * Secretaries: Charlene Rogers, Lorraine Thilman, Pat Lestina * Additional Voices: Frank Welker, Debbie Gates, Charles Bartlett, Jonathan Brandis, Kal David, Marcia Delmar, Victor DiMattia, Judi Durand, Greg Finley, Javier Grajeda, Robert S. Halligan Jr., J.D. Hall, Jo Ann Harris, Rosanna Huffman, Barbara Iley, Harvey Jason, Karen Kamon, Kaleena Kiff, Carol King, Marylee Kortes, Rocky Krakoff, David Lasley, Christina MacGregor, David McCharan, John McCurry, Arlin L. Miller, Nancy Parent, Whitney Rydbeck, Gary Schwartz, Vernon Scott, Penina Segall, Tom Righter Snow, Eugene F. Van Buren * Additional Story Materiel: Gerrit Graham & Samuel Graham, Chris Hubbell, Steve Hulett, Danny Mann * Casting: Mary V. Buck, C.S.A., Susan Edelman, C.S.A. * Casting Associates: Mike Fenton, Mary Hidalgo * ADR Voice Casting: Louis Elman, Barbara Harris Musicians * Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist * George Doering: Instrumental * Ethmer Roten, James Walker & Louise Di Tullio: Flute * James Thatcher: French Horn * Peter Davies: Trombone * Cynthia Millar: Ondes Martinot Solo * Don Williams: Percussion * Roland Bautista, Michael Sembello: guitar * Nathan Watts, Gary King: bass guitar * Greg Phillinganes: keyboards * Rick Marotta: drums, percussion * Laudir de Oliveira, Claudio Slon: percussion * Jerry Hey: horn arrangements Musicians (Blame It on the Boogie) * Michael Jackson: lead vocals, rhythm arrangements * Jackie Jackson, Marlon Jackson, Randy Jackson: background vocals, rhythm arrangements * Tito Jackson: guitar, background vocals, vocal arrangements Songs * Music and Lyrics by: Sammy Fain, Carol Connors, Ayn Robbins * "You Can't Keeping a Dance Now" ** Sung by: Don Adams and Dan Hennessey * "Days of the Clouds" ** Sung by: the Disney Chrous * "Can You Get Up" ** Sung by: Don Adams, Cree Summer Francks, Keith Mitchell, Corey Peldman, Mike Judge * "I Believe I Will" ** Sung by: Keith Mitchell, Corey Peldman, Mike Judge * "Blame It on the Boogie" ** Sung by: Don Adams, Zack Keller and Ed Skudder ** Produced by: Mick Jackson, Dave Jackson and Elmar Krohn * "Through The Eyes of Love" ** Sung by: Cree Summer Francks ** Produced by: Marvin Hamlisch and Carole Bayer Sager End Titles Songs * "Blame It on the Boogie" ** Sung by: The Jacksons ** Music and Lyrics by: Mick Jackson, Dave Jackson and Elmar Krohn * "Through The Eyes of Love" ** Sung by: Melissa Manchester ** Music by: Marvin Hamlisch ** Lyrics by: Carole Bayer Sager * Supervising Music Editors: Evelyn Kennedy, Jack Wadsworth, Tom Villano * Music Editors: Michael Dittrick, Brian F. Mars, Kathy Durning * Foley Editor: Randal Scott Thomas * Assistant Film Editor: Shelley Hinton * Music Scoring Mixer: Shawn Murphy * Re-Recorded at: International Recording, Todd-AO/Glen Glenn Sound * Orchestrations by: Elmer Bernstein, Peter Bernstein, Patrick Russ, Michael Convertino, David Newman, Walter Sheets, Harvey Cohen, Buddy Baker * Additional Orchestrations by: Alexander Courage * Music Score Performed by: The Utah Symphony Orchestra * Additional Music by: Marc Bonilla * Music Supervisor: Jay Lawton * Music Copyist: Mark Graham * Music Preparation: Bob Borestein, Norman Corey, Steven L. Smith, Joe Zimmerman * Music Contractors: Sandy De Crescent, Regnal Hall * Score Performed by: New Japan Philharmonic * Orchestra Recorded at: Maeda Hall, Senzoku Gakuen, Kawasaki City, Japan * Orchestra Recorded by: Tamco Company, Ltd., Tokyo, Japan * Orchestra Recording Producer: Shawn Murphy * Scoring Mixers: Shawn Murphy, Tim Boyle * Assistant to the Conductor: Krys Newman * Vocal Coach: Susie Allanson * Chrous: Elin Carlson, Beth Anderson, Pat Ericson, Gary Falcone, Roger Freeland, Janis Leibhart, Darryl Phinnessee, Joe Pizzulo * Sound Post Production: Joe Phillips Production, Inc. * Singer: Sally Stevens * Music Recording Studio: Evergreen Recording Studios * Picture and Sound Effects Editors: James Melton, Jim Koford, Armetta Jackson * Sound Supervisors: Herb Taylor, Robert Hathaway * Supervising Sound Editors: Donald Ernst, Michael J. McDonald * Sound Editors: George Fredrick, David M. Horton, George Probert, Roger Sword, Sam Horta, Terence Thomas, Kevin Spears, Andrea Horta * Sound Effects Editor: David John West * Assistant Sound Editors: Stuart Ablaza, John O. Robinson III * Sound Effects Designer: Mike McDonough * Sound Effects: Paul Holzborn, Wayne Allwine * Editors: James Melton, Jim Koford, Cotton Warburton * Assistant Editor: Scot Scalise * ADR Editors: Eileen Horta, Beth Bergeron, Al Maguire * ADR Editor (Swedish Verison): Tomas Krantz * Foley Mixer: Greg Orloff * Foley Artists: Mary Louise Rodgers, Michael Anthony Salvetta, John Roesch * Recordist: Tim Grace * Publicist: Howard E. Green * Featured Vocalist: Shelby Flint * Special Photographic Effects: Philip Meador, Ron Osenbaugh, Bill Kilduff * Special Sound Design by: Eartown Movies · Bob Walter, Rick Johnston, Jim Cypherd, Aseley Otten * Dialogue Recording Engineers: George Thompson, Andrew Morris * Re-Recording Mixers: John T. Reitz, C.A.S., David E. Campbell, C.A.S., Gregg C. Rudloff, C.A.S. * Post Production Supervisor: Miguel Ángel Poveda * Optical Effects: Perpetual Motion Pictures, Available Light * Title Graphics: Ed Garbert * Additional Optical Effects by: The Howard Anderson Company * End Credits by: Pacific Title * End Title Design: David Jonas * Still Camera: Dave Spencer * Art Props: Dale Alexander * Post Artist: John Alvin * Marketing Consultant: Craig Miller * Motion Control Photography: Richard Mosier * Video Illustrator: Rick Law * Color Timer: John Nicolard * Negative Cutting: Donah Bassett, William E. DeBoer * Executive in Charge of Casting for Walt Disney Pictures: Christian Kaplan * Dolby Stereo Consultant: Steve F.B. Smith * Animation Produced by: Walt Disney Feature Animation * Special Thanks to: Burny Mattinson, James Orr, Jim Cruickshank and Pete Young * Color by: DeLuxe® * Special Optical Printing by: Chris Bushman * Prints by: Metrocolor® * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Approved No. 24763 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Stereo in Selected Theaters * RCA Photophone Sound Recording * © Copyright MCMLXXVIII - Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved * South Park Original Soundtrack Available on Disney Records, Cassetes and Compact Discs * The End · Walt Disney Productions Closing Logos * Walt Disney Productions Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Opening Credits Category:South Park Series Category:Rated G